The invention disclosed herein relates generally to snap acting mechanisms and particularly to such mechanisms in which a resilient wire member is biased against a surface having a line of inflection, and snaps to an alternate position when moved past the line of inflection. The mechanism has particular utility in low cost miniature electrical snap switches.
Electrical switches exhibiting snap action are in exceptionally wide use. A large variety of designs are known for such switches, and such switches are available with a large variety of electrical ratings and other performance characteristics. There is considerable competition particularly among manufacturers of low power snap acting switches. As a result, there is great incentive to decrease price while still providing acceptable performance, and there is a continuing search for switch designs which are simple, suitable for miniaturization, require only a few simply built parts, and are easy to manufacture.
In line with the foregoing requirement, the applicant has devised a unique snap acting mechanism design requiring only a minimum number of simple, inexpensive, easily assembled parts, the design being well adapted for implementation in a very small package.